


The Last Farewell

by ElenaChamberlain



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaChamberlain/pseuds/ElenaChamberlain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite can't stand the sight of the ring Danburite (Adonis) has given Minako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Farewell

She believed him to be ignorant of her ritual but the truth was, he knew.

He knew that sometimes she would take out the gold ring and let her brain wander off to faraway places before putting it back in its own compartment in her jewellery box. Its design didn’t merit much notice, and were it not for the sigil of Venus, he would have dismissed it as just another piece of cutesy jewellery.

Except it wasn’t. 

Danburite had given her the cursed ring. 

He had thought she had disposed of it when she agreed to marry him.

“You’ll get rid of it once and for all, Minako.”

She had looked at him with shock and fury as his words sank in. Both knew they couldn’t allow the ghosts of bygone pasts to haunt them day in and day out, and though he didn’t want to dictate her life, the gold ring was non-negotiable territory. 

Now he stood with his hand gripping her much smaller one before the lake that made up half of Beihai Park and the Yong’an Temple -- the Temple of Everlasting Peace -- behind them, the branches of the weeping willow trees swaying to the summer breeze as if they too were offering their prayers to the deities inhabiting the skies. 

She looked at the gold ring in her palm, her long blond hair swirling to the winds like a golden cape and prevented him from gauging her emotions. Closing her fingers into a fist, squeezing his hand as if drawing his strength, she pulled back her arm and tossed the ring. They watched it make an arc in the sky and catch the light of the shining sun before it fell into the lake where it would rest forevermore. 

Releasing her hand, he wrapped his arm tight around her shoulders and steered her towards the bridge that would lead them back to the mainland.

Perhaps it was a trick of the mind or the fact that he had barely slept the night before and on their flight to Beijing, Kunzite thought he saw the spirit of Danburite hovering in front of them in those few seconds his ring flew in the air before disappearing to the world from whence he came.


End file.
